pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Brother's Till The Top 4!
Story Everyone are in their seats, eagerly anticipating the match. Maria: Who do you guys think are going to win? Nathan: I'm going with Nate. Josie: Jon. Tyler: Jon. Kyle: Jon. Rosa: Nate April: Jon. Mary: Jon. Drake: Nate. April: Nate? What? Drake: I'm saying Nate because he has way more experience. Jon didn't even get that far in Kalos but done great in Johto. Tyler: And he is doing great again now. Drake: I have faith in Jon, but I'm not sure he will be able to beat Nate. Maria: We will see, they are coming on. Jon, Typhlosion and Nate are walking onto the battlefield, opposite each other. Nate: Jon! Let's get going and see who will win! Jon: We will see. Referee: Both of you can use 6 Pokemon each, and when one sides Pokemon can no longer battle, the battle is over. Nate: Right. Jon: Right. Jon and Nate grab a Poke ball each, and then throw them, sending the Pokemon out. Jon sends out, Kommo-o and Nate sends out Golem. Jon: Golem I see. Nate: Kommo-o is up. Jon: Let's get this started! Nate: Fire Blast! Jon: Off the bat! Clanging Scales! Both Pokemon attack and cancel each other out. Nate: Rock Polish! Golem uses Rock Polish and increases his speed a lot. Nate: Now, Heavy Slam! Golem moves fast and hits Kommo-o with Heavy Slam. Jon: Brick Break! Kommo-o uses Brick Break and Golem just dodges. Jon: Dragon Claw! Kommo-o goes and hits Golem with Dragon Claw. Nate: Attract. Golem uses Attract and hits Kommo-o. However, nothing happens. Nate: Of course. Jon: Dragon Claw! Nate: Fire Blast! Kommo-o heads towards Golem but Golem stops Kommo-o using Fire Blast. Jon: Argh. Nate: Heavy Slam! Golem then hits Kommo-o with Heavy Slam. Jon: Kommo-o! Kommo-o is still standing strong. Jon: Right, Headbutt! Kommo-o moves fast and hits Golem with Headbutt, not doing much damage. Nate: Heavy Slam! Golem is about to hit Kommo-o with Heavy Slam. Jon: Brick Break! Kommo-o uses Brick Break and knocks Golem towards Nate and crashes into the battlefield. Jon: Clanging Scales! Kommo-o then uses Clanging Scales and hits Golem, causing major damage. Nate: Golem! Jon: Great work Kommo-o. Kommo-o stands proud. Nate: Fire Blast! Golem uses Fire Blast towards Kommo-o. Kommo-o dodges. Nate: Rock Polish! Golem then uses Rock Polish, increasing his speed a lot. Jon: Dragon Claw! Kommo-o runs towards Golem using Dragon Claw. Nate: Heavy Slam! Golem dodges easily and keeps on attacking Kommo-o. Jon: Kommo-o! Josie: Kommo-o can't take much more of this. Nathan: I'm not sure Jon can get Kommo-o free. The barrage of Heavy Slams keep on going. Jon: Kommo-o! Use Clanging Scales to get out of there! However Kommo-o can't. Nate: You seem to be stuck Jon. Jon: Nope, Kommo-o and I are a great team. Nate: You are stuck here Jon. Tyler: I don't think Jon can do anything. April: Seems like Nate will win the first match. Jon: Kommo-o, I know you can do this! Kommo-o's eyes turn red. Jon: Kommo-o? Kommo-o then relentless attacks Golem, knocking Golem out. Referee: Golem is unable to battle, Kommo-o wins! Kommo-o is staggering slightly. Jon: Kommo-o? Kommo-o then shakes his head and looks at Jon. Kommo-o's eyes are back to normal. Jon: You okay? Kommo-o: Ko! Jon: I'm glad. But what was that? Rotom-Dex: That was Outrage! Jon: Outrage? Awesome. Nate returns Golem. Nate: That was lucky. Jon: Yeah, but Kommo-o is strong. Nate: And you know you do need to be careful with Outrage. Jon: Yeah, I know. Nate sends out Buizel. Jon: Buizel. Nate: Yep, now Brick Break! Buizel heads towards Kommo-o. Jon: Brick Break too! Kommo-o uses Brick Break and stops Buizel. Nate: Aqua Jet! Buizel then uses Aqua Jet and hits Kommo-o a few times. Nate: Good job. Kommo-o then faints. Referee: Kommo-o is unable to battle. Jon: Kommo-o! Jon returns Kommo-o. Jon: You done amazing Kommo-o. Nate: Now one each. Jon: Yep. Jon pockets Kommo-o's Poke ball. Jon (Thinking): Buizel is a fast Pokemon. But maybe I could use that against Nate. Jon grabs another Poke ball. Jon: Meganium, it's your turn! Jon sends out Meganium. Rosa: So Jon has gone for type advantage. Maria: Seems to be like that. Constantine: Seems to be? Kyle: One thing with Jon, he doesn't choose his Pokemon without a reason. Tyler: Correct. Nate: A Grass type. Rain Dance! Buizel sues Rain Dance and it begins raining. Nate: Pursuit. Buizel hits Meganium extremely fast using Pursuit. Jon: Swift Swim! Nate: Yep. Brick Break! Buizel again moves really fast and hits Meganium with Brick Break. Jon: Earthquake! Meganium uses Earthquake, but Buizel dodges easily. Nate: Aqua Jet! Buizel heads in using Aqua Jet. Jon: Leaf Barrage! Meganium uses Leaf Barrage and covers herself in leaves, Buizel then hits Meganium, causing no damage, but instead hurting itself. Jon: Go! Meganium then hits Buizel with Leaf Barrage, causing a lot of damage. Drake: So that is what Jon was going for. April: Now, what will Jon do with it? Jon: Meganium, use Giga Impact! Meganium uses Giga Impact towards Buizel but Buizel easily dodges. Nate: Pursuit! Buizel hits Meganium with Pursuit. Nate: Aqua Jet! Buizel then heads in using Aqua Jet. Jon: Hidden Power! Meganium uses Hidden Power which is purple, but Buizel dodges and hits Meganium a lot. Jon: Argh. The rain stops. Jon: Leaf Barrage! Meganium uses Leaf Barrage towards Buizel. Nate: Brick Break! Buizel counters with Brick Break. Nate: Aqua Jet! Buizel uses a barrage of Aqua Jet's and ultimately knocks Meganium out. Referee: Meganium is unable to battle. Jon: You done well Meganium, return. Jon returns Meganium. Nate: And another one down, you thought that Meganium would defeat Buizel. Jon: Now, time for a surprise! Nate: Surprise? Jon sends out his shiny Vaporeon. Nate: Vaporeon?! Tyler: Vaporeon! Drake: Awesome. Jon: Now, Swift! Vaporeon uses Swift and hits Buizel. Nate: Fast as always. Jon: You expected different. Nate: Not at all Brick Break! Buizel moves in close to Vaporeon, about to hit with Brick Break. Jon: Shadow Ball! Vaporeon uses Shadow Ball and knocks Buizel back. Jon: Swift! Vaporeon then uses Swift and hits Buizel. Nate: Aqua Jet! Buizel then heads towards Vaporeon using Aqua Jet. Jon: Ice Beam! Vaporeon uses Ice Beam and freezes Aqua Jet. Jon: Now, Hydro Pump! Vaporeon then uses Hydro Pump and causes the frozen Buizel to smash into the battlefield. The ice shatters and Buizel is on the floor, unable to continue. Referee: Buizel is unable to battle. Nate: You done great Buizel. Nate returns Buizel and sends out Snorlax. Jon: Snorlax? Nate: You surprised. Jon: I find it more of a shock. Nate: I know. Metronome! Snorlax begins to use Metronome. Rosa: Why Metronome to start of? Nathan: It is an odd way to start. Tyler: I think he is hoping for a speed increasing move. Mary: That would make sense. Constantine: It would be interesting. Snorlax stops using Metronome, and Metronome turns into Air Slash, and uses it at Vaporeon who dodges easily. Nate: Belly Drum! Snorlax uses Belly Drum and maximises its attack, but lowers its health. Jon: Swift! Vaporeon uses Swift and hits Snorlax, but nothing happens. Nate: Rest! Snorlax uses Rest and recovers health while sleeping. Jon: Oh no. Josie: Jon looks worried. Tyler: Well he has a right to be. Nate: Sleep Talk! Snorlax uses Sleep Talk and gets Metronome. Jon: That's what I was worried about. Ice Beam! Vaporeon uses Ice Beam and hits Snorlax and begins to freeze Snorlax. However, Snorlax stops using Metronome and uses Steam Eruption melting the ice easily and causing steam to cover the battlefield. Jon: Swift! Vaporeon uses Swift and clears the steam, but Snorlax is using Metronome again. Metronome turns into Boomburst, causing a lot of damage to Vaporeon. Jon: Vaporeon! Vaporeon stands up. Nate: Sleep Talk! Snorlax uses Sleep Talk and uses Metronome. Jon: Argh, stand ready. Vaporeon stands ready for Snorlax's attack. Metronome turns into Razor Leaf. Jon: Shadow Ball! Vaporeon uses Shadow Ball and stops Razor Leaf, but barely. Snorlax then wakes up. Jon: Argh. Nate: Go. Snorlax uses Metronome and gets Sludge Bomb. Jon: Ice Beam! Vaporeon uses Ice Beam and freezes Ice Beam but Snorlax has already used Metronome again, and gets Petal Blizzard, hitting Vaporeon causing a lot of damage. Jon: Vaporeon! Vaporeon is struggling to stay up. Nate: You know Snorlax is difficult to beat. Jon: I know. Swift! Vaporeon uses Swift and hits Snorlax but does nothing. Nate: Go! Snorlax uses Metronome and gets Freeze-Dry, hitting Vaporeon, knocking Vaporeon out. Referee: Vaporeon is unable to battle. Jon: You were fantastic Vaporeon. Jon returns Vaporeon. Jon: Snorlax is definitely well trained Nate. Nate: Thanks. But who is next? Jon: Hmm, let's see. Jon sends out Sudowoodo. Nate: Sudowoodo. Metronome! Snorlax uses Metronome and gets Metal Claw and runs towards Sudowoodo. Jon: Stone Edge! Sudowoodo uses Stone Edge to slow Snorlax down and stop it in its place. Nate: Rest! Snorlax uses Rest and recovers HP while also falling asleep. Jon: Yes! Nate: Huh. Jon: Rock Polish! Sudowoodo uses Rock Polish to increase her speed. Jon: Brick Break! Sudowoodo uses a barrage of Brick Breaks, knocking Snorlax out. Referee: Snorlax is unable to battle. Nate: You were great Snorlax. Nate returns Snorlax. Nate: Sawsbuck! Nate sends out Sawsbuck. Jon: A Grass type. Nate: Substitute. Sawsbuck uses Substitute and makes a copy in its place. Jon: Stone Edge! Sudowoodo uses Stone Edge and hits the copy and it disappears. Jon: Where is Sawsbuck? Sawsbuck turns out to be behind Sudowoodo. Nate: Toxic! Sawsbuck uses Toxic, hitting Sudowoodo. Jon: No! Sudowoodo is now badly poisoned and takes some poison damage. Nate: Horn Leech! Sawsbuck uses Horn Leech and hits Sudowoodo, taking a lot of health back. Jon: Brick Break! Sudowoodo moves fast and aims Brick Break towards Sawsbuck. Nate: Dodge then Horn Leech! Sawsbuck easily dodges then hits Sudowoodo with Horn Leech, causing a lot of damage. Jon: This is going to be a problem. Sudowoodo takes more Toxic damage. Nate: Double-Edge! Sawsbuck hits Sudowoodo using Double-Edge. Jon: Rock Polish! Sudowoodo uses Rock Polish to increase her speed more. Nate: Horn Leech! Jon: Stone Edge! Both Pokemon attack, cancelling each other out. Jon: Wood Hammer! Sudowoodo uses Wood Hammer on the battlefield causing it to shake and make Sawsbuck wobble. Jon: Now, Brick Break! Sudowoodo moves fast and hits Sawsbuck using Brick Break a few times but then gets consumed by poison damage. Nate: Horn Leech! Jon: Wood Hammer! Both Pokemon collide and an explosion occurs, soon showing that both Sudowoodo and Sawsbuck are unable to battle. Nate: Whoa. Jon: No way! Referee: It's a double knock out! Jon and Nate return their fallen Pokemon. Jon: Right. Sawsbuck is well trained as always Nate. Nate: Thanks. And Sudowoodo done well to survive the poisoning and hold out with it. Jon: Thanks. But now! Jon sends out Talonflame. Talonflame: Flame! Talonflame flies around the battlefield expertly showing its speed and determination, and then lands next to Jon who pets Talonflame. Nate: Talonflame. Right then, it's only right! Nate sends out Staraptor. Both bird Pokemon look at each other and then fly around showing each other their aerial abilities. Rosa: They are showing off. Nathan: You know that it's the way for bird Pokemon to try and intimidate the other Pokemon. Tyler: Staraptor looks very strong. Drake: Sure does. Mary: Talonflame is awesome though. April: Jon won't lose. Constantine: I hope he won't he has done so well to get this far. Josie: Of course Jon won't lose. He is an amazing trainer! Rosa: A bit fired up aren't we. Josie: I just know Jon will win, that is all. Kyle: Aha. Maria: Yeah, we are on the same wavelength here Kyle. Kyle: Sure are. Talonflame and Staraptor are now in front of their respective trainers. Jon: Steel Wing! Nate: You too! Both Staraptor and Talonflame attack using Steel Wing, continuously attacking but also countering each other, not giving or taking any damage. Nate: Switch into Brave Bird! Staraptor stops using Steel Wing and quickly changes into Brave Bird. Jon: You switch into Flare Blitz! Talonflame switches into Flare Blitz and both Pokemon hit each other and are still flying like neither one of them took any damage. Nate: Hmm. Jon: Aerial Ace! Talonflame quickly hits Staraptor using Aerial Ace. Nate: Steel Wing! Staraptor heads in using Steel Wing. Jon: Counter! Talonflame uses Steel Wing to and counters Staraptor. Nate: Fine then. Agility! Staraptor uses Agility and raises its speed a lot. Jon: Argh. Nate: Brave Bird! Staraptor hits Talonflame using Brave Bird really fast. Jon: Argh. What can we do? Double Team won't work. Talonflame then uses Swords Dance and raises his attack a lot. Jon: You know Swords Dance?! Sweet. Nate: Now this makes it even more challenging. Jon: Sure does. Now, Steel Wing! Nate: You too! Both Pokemon use Steel Wing, countering each other. Rosa: Even with higher speed Staraptor can't do a thing. Josie: Talonflame's attack is a lot higher too. Kyle: Which is why they are cancelling each other out. Rosa: It will just be a test of skill. Nathan: I agree. Maria: At least this is an interesting match. Josie, Nathan and Rosa look at Maria. Maria: I'm not saying that your matches weren't interesting. Constantine: They kind of were a little. You were quite fast at winning them. Kyle: Jon and Nate know each other very well. Drake: And each others battling style. Jon: Now, Aerial Ace! Talonflame uses Aerial Ace towards Staraptor who dodges easily. Nate: Steel Wing! Staraptor then hits Talonflame using Steel Wing and then they both fly towards the stands then head up into the air, with Staraptor behind Talonflame. Nate: Brave Bird! Staraptor uses Brave Bird hitting Talonflame and causing Talonflame to spin towards the battlefield, with Staraptor beginning to follow in pursuit. Mary: Oh no. Nathan: If Talonflame hits the battlefield at this speed, Talonflame won't be able to continue. Jon sees how Talonflame is spinning. Jon: That's it! Nate: You have a plan? Jon: Flame, Talonflame, Talon, Tal, Lonflame, Talonflame! Talonflame begins to spin faster and faster, increasing his decent, and gaining distance on Staraptor. Nate: You are planning something and I won't let you. Brave Bird! Staraptor begins to use Brave Bird while chasing after Talonflame. Jon: Go! Talonflame is near the battlefield now and uses Aerial Ace and digs into the ground. Staraptor can't stop and gets stuck in the hole Talonflame has made. Talonflame burst out of the ground and shakes his body. Nate: That was good! Jon: Aerial Ace! Talonflame then hits Staraptor with a barrage of Aerial Ace's. Jon: Steel Wing! Talonflame then uses Steel Wing to knock Staraptor towards Nate. Staraptor gains control and lands on the floor and so does Talonflame. Both Pokemon are panting on the battlefield. Nate: Staraptor, give it all you've got. Brave Bird! Staraptor uses Brave Bird towards Talonflame. Jon: Flare Blitz! Talonflame uses Flare Blitz and both Pokemon collide, knocking each other out. Jon and Nate look shocked as the screen freezes. Narrator: Nate and Jon have begun their battle and have used five Pokemon each. Each Pokemon have been given it their all but what will their final Pokemon bring? Find out soon! Major events Characters Jon Spencer Drake Milford April Cass Mary Potts Nate Spencer Kyle Winterman Maria Winterman Josie Adams Nathan Foster Rosa Jones Tyler Moor Constantine Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion * Meganium * Talonflame * Vaporeon * Kommo-o * Sudowoodo Nate * Staraptor * Snorlax * Sawsbuck * Golem * Buizel Category:Alola: The Next Chapter! Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Episodes